flawless morning
by Septaaa
Summary: ada yang berbeda dengan hari-hari Jongin. kini, tubuh dalam rengkuhannya hanya dapat memejamkan mata. Jongin berharap, ini mimpi namun pagi selalu datang dan berlalu. p: Kaisoo.


author: septaaa.

cast: Jongin – Kyungsoo | Pair: kaisoo | Genre: romance, angst, | Length: Oneshot | Rated: PG |

**Warning: Suicide!AU. **

**don't plagiarism and be siders please~**

* * *

Jongin terjaga dengan penat yang menghantam kepalanya, Ia terus saja meremas kepalanya keras-keras. Bayangan kemarin masih terngiang jelas dalam benaknya, tidak bisa lagi ia menetralkan otaknya, menenangkan laju jantungnya. Bahkan ia tidak menginginkan pagi ini, ia ingin waktu tetap berhenti malam tadi. Tak ingin melihat terik panas mentari.

Di tatapnya tubuh yang terbaring di sampingnya, tubuh itu, masih mengenakan jas rapi sejak kemarin. Raut muka yang damai, bibir gemuk, pipi gemuk, dan postur yang lebih kecil darinya, tengah menutup matanya dengan tenang. Seolah tubuh itu tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan gerak-gerik Jongin yang gusar.

Dinginnya hembusan pagi membuat pipi gemuk itu terasa dingin disentuhan Jongin. Bahkan, bibirnya yang hangat pun kini terasa hambar saat di kecup Jongin. Jongin mengalihkan elusan tangannya menuju surai merahnya, dan mengusap pelan masih dengan membagi jarak wajah mereka. "_Good morning Hyung_. Bangunlah..." bisik Jongin pelan di telinganya.

Namun sepertinya ia tidak ingin bangun. Jongin hanya menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Dan beranjak dari ranjang mereka.

..

"Kyungsoo...baby kau masih ingin tidur? Aku harus bekerja sekarang, kalau kau bangun kau hubungi diriku. Oke?" racau Jongin dengan mengancingkan kemejanya. Dan merapikan rambutnya, lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Jongin menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan melambat. Menikmati pantulan sinar matahari yang merambat ketubuhnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus menikmati di akhir ini."

Untuk pagi ini, Jongin pergi ke kantor dengan berjalan kaki. Sesekali, ia melempar senyum pada tetangga atau pun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tapi nampaknya kantornya terasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih jauh dari dugaannya, hingga ia memutuskan duduk di pinggiran taman sekedar mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terasa pegal.

..

"Hai bung... akhirnya kau datang lagi!" Jongin melebarkan senyumnya saat ia memasuki kantor, dengan di sambut sahabatnya yang tinggi dan menelentangkan tangannya berjalan ke arah Jongin. "Sudah lama.." bisik Chanyeol—sahabat Jongin itu—saat mereka saling mendekap erat.

"Bodoh. Jangan menangis, kau terlihat sangat jelek!" Jongin memukul bahu Chanyeol dan tertawa sedikit hambar.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling menyebalkan Jongin. Tapi aku menyayangimu. Jangan kau mencoba tinggalkan kami lagi, oke?"

"Omong kosong. Jelas aku tidak kemana-mana." Jongin menatap datar pada sahabatnya yang memang suka berlebihan itu, dan berbalik menuju ruangannya.

Masih ada dua jam sebelum melayani klien. Jongin memutuskan menjelajah ke _internet _dan membuka emailnya.

* * *

Kim_Jongin email

**5 pesan masuk belum terbaca. **

**Today, Kim agency... [Pemberitahuan Rapat]**

**Today, Google play.. [Unduh Aplikasi terbaru kami dengan layanan ter...read more..**

**Yesterday, House... [Maaf pak, tapi kami telah melakukan semaksima..read more..**

**Yesterday, Kyungsoo.. [Dokter memberitahuku ini tidak akan bertahan..read more..**

**Yesterday, Sehun.. [Baca pesan ini!]**

**2 day ago, Kyungsoo.. [Kupikir aku tidak ingin ke dokter saat ini, aku me..read more..**

2 day ago, Kyungsoo.. [Haha tidak, baiklah kita akhiri percakapan ini. anyways..read more..

2 days ago, Kyungsoo.. [Ya aku sudah makan, tidak aku tidak mau sup..read more..

* * *

Itu adalah gambaran kotak masuk milik Jongin. Ia mendesah saat menatap pesan-pesan itu, belum ada pesan dari Kyungsoo hari ini. Jongin tersenyum pahit dan menekan jari-jarinya. Atau mungkin saja Kyungsoo belum terjaga? Pikir Jongin mencoba tenang.

Jongin kembali membuka situs _search engine_. Dan mengeti apa yang ingin ia cari dari kemarin.

* * *

_Solution, how'll you do if you get over problem._

_How to life after you get over problem_

_Are Suicide is not choice_

_How to order peti mati_

* * *

Kembali Jongin menatap layar komputer dengan tatapan datar, dan membuka lagi emailnya. Dua pesan terbaru tealah masuk.

* * *

**Today, Scantuary G. [Akan hadir pukul lima pagi esok di kediaman..read more..**

**Today, Scantuary G. [Dua pesanan anda di terima] **

**Today, Kim agency... [Pemberitahuan Rapat]**

**Today, Google play.. [Unduh Aplikasi terbaru kami dengan layanan ter...read more..**

**Yesterday, House... [Maaf pak, tapi kami telah melakukan semaksima..read more..**

**Yesterday, Kyungsoo.. [Dokter memberitahuku ini tidak akan bertahan..read more..**

**Yesterday, Sehun.. [Baca pesan ini!]**

**2 day ago, Kyungsoo.. [Kupikir aku tidak ingin ke dokter saat ini, aku me..read more..**

2 day ago, Kyungsoo.. [Haha tidak, baiklah kita akhiri percakapan ini. anyways..read more..

2 days ago, Kyungsoo.. [Ya aku sudah makan, tidak aku tidak mau sup..read more..

* * *

.

Jongin menata berkas-berkas yang ada diruangannya dan memasukan semua itu pada berangkas mejanya. Ia mengambil semua uang di situ dan memasukannya ke dalam rekening keluarganya secara _online_. Jongin beranjak dan meninggalkan kantornya.

"Pak Kim kau mau kemana lagi?" Chanyeol mencegahnya saat Jongin ingin membuka pintu. Memang, hanya Chanyeol seorang yang berani dengan Kim Jongin—pemilik perusahaan beton ini—karena memang Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin ke bank menyimpan uang. Ada apa?"

"Ah ku kira kau ingin menghilang lagi." Chanyeol bernapas lega dan menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mencegah Jongin.

Jongin diam sejenak dan menatap Chanyeol, "Kalau pun begitu," tangan Jongin terulur meremas bahu Chanyeol. "Tolong jaga kantor ini selama aku tidak ada. Oke?" dan Jongin cepat berlari menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

Sebelum Chanyeol sadar akan perkataan sahabatnya lalu berlari meneriaki Jongin. Namun taksi yang mengangkut Jongin masih tetap berjalan seiring suara Chanyeol yang bergetar.

"Jongin...kumohon..jangan benar-benar tinggalkan kami.. ku mohon..."

..

..

"Benar ini alamatnya?" dua orang dalam mobil kap besar itu berhenti pagi-pagi buta di depan rumah megah berwarna biru. Satu orang—sebut saja Junjo—yang tengah menyamakan alamat dalam kertas genggamannya dengan rumah di depannya mengangguk pasti, sedangkan Songhu yang tengah menyupir itu menatapnya.

"Oh baiklah mari angkat petinya, mungkin keluarganya menunggu di dalam rumah."

Mereka memasuki rumah megah itu, dan anehnya lagi, Pintu sama sekali tidak di kunci. Dan dalam benak mereka pun bertanya-tanya, _mengapa rumah semegah ini tak berpenghuni?_

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" Kembali, Songhu menanyakan tempat itu pada rekannya.

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin."

Mereka menatap sekeliling dan menaruh peti itu di dekat ruang tamu. Beberapa kali mereka mengatakan, "Permisi! Pesanan peti dengan nomor 5555 telah datang." Namun, tak pernah ada jawaban yang terlontar.

Mereka terlonjak saat ada suara—**bruk!—**dari arah belakang mereka, dan terkejut dengan sosok dua anjing yang berdarah keluar dari kamar. Songhu dan Junjo saling berpandangan dan mengungguk yakin untuk berjalan kearah dimana di lihatnya anjing tadi keluar.

Pintu telah terbuka sedikit, Sungho takut-takut membukanya lebih lebar dan melonggokan kepalanya kedalam. Bau anyir menyebar di sekeliling ruangan itu dan mata Sungho terpaku pada—

"ASTAGA!"

"TUHAN!"

Sungho dan Junjo berteriak secara bersamaan. Sungho yang matanya terpaku pada jasad yang mengering di tempat tidur itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seseo—jasad yang tergantung di pojok ruangan. Dan mereka tidak bisa tidak menutup mulut mereka pada jasad yang menggantung dirinya sendiri itu. Mata Junjo masih terpaku pada jasad yang tergantung dan menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Tuhan memberkati mereka."

Sungho mendekati jasad yang telah memucat-biru, di ranjang. ia menemukan tulisan tangan di atas jasad itu.

_Siapa pun anda,_

_Aku tahu kau yang membaca ini adalah suruhan untuk mengantarkan peti mati. Benar? Maaf sebelumnya tapi kau harus membawa peti mati satu lagi untukku, yang menggantung dirinya di sudut ruangan ini._

_Dia, yang berbaring adalah kekasihku. Ku harap kau sangat berhati-hati saat mengangkatnya di peti, dia sudah tiga hari lalu meninggal. Kuharap kau memandikan dirinya oh—dan juga diriku._

_Hubungi keluargaku, maka semua tanggungan akan di bayar mereka. Kau bisa menghubunginya di nomor perusahaan Kim._

_Terima kasih._

"Ku pikir dia bunuh diri karena kekasihnya yang meninggal."

.

.

**END!**

**Note: /sobbing so hard/ i hope you guys forgive me. aaaa its so long ain't writing again. And i miss you guys~~ /lemme hug you one by one/ ilove you and please love me back~ hehe. See you~ and tell me what you feel after read this^^**


End file.
